The present invention relates generally to a device for coupling a vehicle to a trailer and, more particularly, pertains to a connecting arrangement for bringing a parked vehicle and a parked trailer together to effect a hitching arrangement therebetween.
Vehicle trailers such as utility trailers, boat trailers, camping trailers and the like are adapted for connection to a tow vehicle such as a truck, car or sport utility vehicle. The typical type of connection includes a tow ball secured to the vehicle and cooperable with a female coupling on the trailer. The female coupling normally carries a moveable member which permits the female coupling to fall upon and lock over the tow ball.
Normally, the entire trailer would be required to be moved so that the tow ball and female coupling can be aligned for engagement. With the exception of a jockey wheel for enabling vertical movement of the female coupling, there is no provision to enable the female coupling to be moved independently of the trailer. In order to make the tow ball-female coupling connection, the tow vehicle is moved towards the female coupling which requires the driver of the vehicle to carefully position the tow ball immediately adjacent the female coupling.
In order to overcome the alignment problems incurred while moving the trailer and towing vehicle, it is desirable to provide a connection arrangement which simplifies the joining between the trailer and the tow vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a connection arrangement which allows for a coupling between the tow vehicle and the trailer to be achieved as long as the tow ball and the female coupling are within a reasonable range bridged by the connection arrangement.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement which can be used to easily couple a tow ball with a female coupling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement which is adaptable to various types of hitch assemblies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement capable of being set up and operated by a single individual.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement which does not require a precise alignment of the tow vehicle and trailer before connection is made.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement which employs a jacking mechanism to pull a trailer towards a tow vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tow vehicle-trailer connection arrangement which will prevent jackknifing of the trailer with respect to the tow vehicle.
In one aspect of the invention, a connection arrangement is provided for aligning and securing a female coupling on a trailer with a tow ball operably connected to a tow vehicle. An alignment assembly is removably attached to a frame of the trailer. A motion transfer assembly is connected by the alignment assembly to the trailer frame. The motion transfer assembly takes the form of a horizontal jacking mechanism including a rotatable crank for moving a transfer tube relative to a power crank device. A bar receiver assembly is connected by a tow ball to the vehicle. A pivot arm assembly is pivotally connected between the transfer tube of the motion transfer assembly and the tow vehicle. Rotation of the crank will move the female coupling on the trailer into alignment with the tow ball so that the female coupling can be locked upon the tow ball enabling the tow vehicle to tow the trailer.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.